


Consort of the Lady of the Wood

by Sinclairwildfae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/Other, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclairwildfae/pseuds/Sinclairwildfae
Summary: The nonbinary mc's parents sold them out to a dangerous and powerful fae entity called the Lady of the Wood. now, trapped in an arranged marriage with a beautiful faery Paige has to protect themself from the dangerous fae realm while battling their intense attraction to their fae Mistress.





	Consort of the Lady of the Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue is how Paige got into this situation; weird fantasy sex and sexual situations start by chapter 2

Once upon a time my mother fell ill. We saw doctor after doctor and none could help her. After we had tried everything within the realm of the possible my father set off to do the impossible. Most people who sold him miracle cures or unbelievable remedies could not help either. And when all the people selling the impossible dried out and my mother only grew worse my father chose to follow the final option that all folk have.

He gathered what little riches we had left and put on his nicest clothes and told me to do the same. I did so and he got on our horse, a white mare, and told me to join him. I did and we rode off straight into the woods. And when we were halfway to the next town over through the woods he turned right off the path and we continued on further. The horse was nervous but obeyed, and my father was grim and silent. 

Time was impossible to tell as we traveled deeper into the woods and clearings where the sky was visible were few. The woods were dark and loud with the noises of creatures, more and more as we went deeper. The deeper we traveled the heavier the air became, like a force was fighting us, trying to keep us from progressing. But we did not slow or stop. It felt like an eternity but it could have been anywhere from an hour to a month that we traveled before things began to look visibly different. Plants of unusual colors and creatures with unusual calls and scales and feathers where there shouldn’t be any became more and more common and in the distance we could hear bells and laughter and the occasional musical tune. Sound echoed and moved strangely in the wood, it seemed like it was coming from one direction and then would change altogether. 

At last we arrived in a large clearing, a festival of some kind was taking place. The folk there were strange and different, some had stripes like tigers and eyes that glowed yellow, others had scaled wings. Some were as small as a dandelion some as tall as a tree. In the center of the clearing was a beautiful woman, impressively tall, towering at 8 and a half feet with long black hair shining and straight that reached down to the ground. She wore a gown of deep forest green and covering her face was the skull of a deer with magnificent antlers that twined upwards further than her already impossible height. 

As we arrived the music stopped and the dancers froze and the woman at the center of the festivities turned to us. I could not see her eyes through the skull but it felt as though she glared through us to the very depths of our souls.  
Her voice was clear and loud and it seemed to vibrate the very air of the clearing “What is the meaning of this? Why have you disturbed our revelries?” She asked. Although she was fearsome and intimidating the end of the question turned up and gave the impression that she was almost bemused by us.

My father got off the horse and bowed deeply. At last, he spoke “I have come to ask a favor. My wife is dying of an impossible disease and I ask of you a cure that will heal her of her ills. In return I offer all that I have” he revealed all our riches, meager though the were and he gestured to them and our horse, where I still sat. 

“Please” he said, his voice cracking.

All the folk of the forest stood in unnatural stillness and silence for what seemed like an age before the woman spoke again. “I shall accept your terms.”

My father sighed in relief, still looking at the ground but I did not for I saw the woman turn to look at me, less with curiosity and more as an appraisal, taking stock of all that I was. 

The woman produced a bottle with a liquid in it that was a brilliant shade of violet with flecks of silver dancing within it. “have her drink this and her ills will be cured.” She held it out, offering it to him. He looked up and slowly reached for it, staring at it in wonder. 

“In return for this cure, your child, your mare, and this dowery are mine. Fare thee well.” 

I did not get to see the look on my fathers face when he heard that he had sold me away, and so I do not know if it was regret or relief with which he responded to the word of the Lady of the Wood for only a moment after he heard them the Lady of the Wood spoke a word and with a wave of her arm he was gone and I was left alone with the horse and the folk of the forest. 

The woman helped me down from the horse and lifted the skull mask from her face to reveal piercing green eyes and a sharp smile, with my hand still in hers after she had helped me off the horse she introduced herself at last. 

“I am the Lady of the Woods,” she said. “and in exchange for your father’s debt you are mine. You will come to my palace and we will be wed.” 

I looked into her eyes and her beautiful face and I felt so many things, my mind a swirling confusion of thoughts and emotions two rose to the surface. The first was that my father had sold me out and betrayed me, trading my life for my mothers and that I would probably never see my home again, in this I despaired. But the second that rose to the surface was that the Lady of the Woods was the most beautiful being I had ever seen and whatever else may be happening a part of me desperately craved her attention, perhaps even more. 

I did not know what to say, or if I could argue, all I could do was nod meekly and follow where she led as she danced with me through the forest to her home, a manor so large it could have been a city. It blended in with the forest, made of living trees and glittering precious stones, covered in moss and ivy. 

She pulled me through her home, a place labyrinthine and enormous with twists and turns I could scarcely comprehend. She stopped at an ordinary wooden door that had overgrown with vines and pulled it open, her claws scraping at the door as she pulled the door open by its round metal ring. Inside was a room with a carpet of moss and a large white canopy bed, ivy dripping down the sides. The room was large but the ceiling not too tall. 

“This shall be your room” she said, her voice firm but joyful, “We are to be wed in two weeks time, pass the time beforehand as you wilt.”

There was little to say so I simply nodded, and like a spring breeze she was gone when I turned around.


End file.
